


bathroom visits

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathroom smut, Boner in Bio, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even looks hot, Gay, Gay Smut, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Isak can't help himself, Love, M/M, Nissen, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, during lunch, horny!Isak, isak and even - Freeform, they don't live together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: 23/03/2017Isak steals Even away at lunch to go have some fun in the bathroom....Evak bathroom smut.





	bathroom visits

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read this after I wrote it, so hopefully there aren't any (or many) typos, haha!
> 
> But still, I hope you enjoy((;

23/03/2017

 

Sitting in his biology class, Isak couldn’t sit still. He felt tightness in his jeans and wanted nothing more than relief. 

 

Sana kept making glances toward Isak, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Isak mumbled, glancing at the time. 

 

He had six and half minutes until class was over and lunch would start.

 

_ I’ll be fine if I get up and walk around. Everything will be okay. _

 

He tried listening to his teacher lecture on osmosis within plant cells, but his mind was a bit occupied, so he gave up and packed away his notebooks. Once the minutes had passed, Isak was out of his seat, just as the bell was ringing. 

 

“Ha det, Sana,” he called over his shoulder, slipping out the door, and making his way through the hallways. When Isak got to the cafeteria, the boys were already there, including Even. 

 

And the sight of Even with Isak’s flannel on, had Isak panting. It shot a reminder of how hot Even was to the spot between Isak’s legs. Isak took a deep breath before approaching the table. 

 

Even was in the middle of laughing at something Jonas said, when Isak came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck from where Even was sitting and Isak let his lips fall onto Even’s cheek in greeting. Even looked up at Isak, holding onto Isak’s wrists that were crossed over his chest.

 

“Hei, baby.”

 

Isak leaned down, smiling, “Halla.”

 

They gave each other a peck on the mouth, before Isak pulled back, looking into crystal eyes, “I need to go to the library, will you come with me?”

 

Isak didn’t have any intention of going to the library, he just wanted to get Even alone.

 

Even chuckled, nodding, “Sure, I need to drop something off, anyway.”

 

“Boys,” Isak nodded towards Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi.

 

“Isak,” Magnus and Mahdi nodded back, before jumping into joking with each other, again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can steal your boyfriend from us,” Jonas teased, and brushed off Isak’s playful glare that was sent following the comment.

 

“I’m not stealing him, he’s already mine.”

 

Even stood, pulling Isak into his side, and kissing his temple, “That’s right.”

 

“C’mon,” Isak pulled Even away from his friends, leaving the cafeteria, and heading down the hall.

 

“Uh, Isak,” Even threaded his fingers through Isak’s and stopped walking, “Babe, the library is this way.”

 

“We’re not going to the library, Even.”

 

Even let his smaller boyfriend drag him down the hall.

 

Isak lead Even to the boys bathroom, on the other side of the building. Nobody really came to these bathrooms, so Isak figured it was safe for what they were about to do. Isak glanced over his shoulder, shooting suggestive eyebrows at Even, “You didn’t actually think I’d spend my lunch period in the library when you’re looking so fucking hot, did you?”

 

Even shook his head, amused, “Here? In the bathroom, though?”

 

After pulling Even inside, Isak checked the stalls and flicked the lock on the door, so nobody could come in.

 

“You’re kidding, Isak.”

 

“Nei,” Isak laughed, grabbing onto the lapels of Even’s (Isak’s) flannel, pulling him into a crushing kiss, and Even didn’t argue, as he gave in, kissing Isak back. 

 

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty, Is,” Even mumbled against Isak’s mouth.

 

Isak smiled in response and moved backwards, Even following until Isak’s shoulders bumped into the wall, and slipping his fingers into Even’s hair, licking into his mouth.

 

Even dragged his hands down to cup Isak's ass, as Isak slid his hands down the front of Even’s body. Isak quickly had Even’s pants undone, and groped his dick, feeling it get harder through the material of his boxers. 

 

Even groaned, pulling away from their kiss to look at the ceiling, trying to calm down in the fiery atmosphere they'd created. He couldn't help but moan a little, “Isak.”

 

With his boyfriend’s head tipped backward, Isak had all the access he wanted to Even’s neck, as he started kissing and licking pathways up the skin. 

 

He suckled on Even’s jaw, but refrained from leaving a hickey in such an open spot. 

 

Even pressed his hips closer to Isak’s hand, making Isak pant as his own member was begging for attention. 

 

Isak turned them around so Even was against the wall. Isak made quick work at getting Even’s pants down around his ankle, letting his underwear follow. With one hard kiss to Even’s mouth, Isak fell to his knees in front of his beautiful panting boyfriend. 

 

Isak gripped Even, moving his hand up and down his length in slow drags, as he stared up into blue eyes. 

 

Even’s fingers threaded through Isak’s curls, as Isak took an innocent lick at the tip of Even’s swollen cock. Isak licked a stripe up the underside, before fully engulfing the member in his mouth, all while still holding eye contact. 

 

Isak quickened his pace, pulling hoarse moans and groans from Even with every movement. 

 

Shifting around from where he was kneeling on the floor, Isak got his own jeans unzipped, and got out his hardened dick. He stroked himself, matching the rhythm he'd established on Even’s shaft. Isak moaned with Even in his mouth, gaining a reaction from Even in the way he tightened his fists in Isak’s hair. 

 

“Isak,” Even panted, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall, “Fy faen.”

 

Isak jacked himself off a little faster than he had before, even though he was pretty sure he could come, untouched. Especially with the sounds Even was making, but they didn't have a lot of time. Either way, though, Isak could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, and he knew Even could feel his own, from the tightening in his muscles, and mumbled profanities. 

 

Isak thrusted into his hand, getting himself closer and closer to the edge, as Even twitched in his mouth. 

 

Isak moved a hand up to rest on Even’s stomach, underneath his white shirt, getting Even’s attention. Blue eyes hazily met green, as Even released into Isak's awaiting mouth. Isak pulled back just slightly early, catching Even’s last spurt across his cheek. 

 

Even chest was rising and falling rapidly, but when he saw Isak’s dick, with Isak’s hand wrapped about it, he felt his drive replaced, as he helped Isak stand. He pressed a firm kiss to his mouth, before pulling his own pants up, so he could focus on pleasing Isak. 

 

He snagged a paper towel, wiping Isak’s cheek free of Even’s come, before pushing Isak’s jeans down his legs, following the article, Even then got onto his knees. He let his mouth give attention to Isak’s toned and shaking thighs. Isak was holding onto the sink behind him, hoping he wouldn't actually collapse. 

 

“Turn around, baby,” Even whispered, making Isak groan at the thought. 

 

He knew what Even was about to do, and he was ready. He wanted it. 

 

“I have lube in my backpack,” Isak panted out, earning an amused look from Even, “What? This isn't our first sexcapade at school.”

 

Even kissed Isak’s hip, with a pleased grin on his face, as he opened the front pocket of Isak’s bag, “You don't even try hiding it, huh?”

 

Isak chuckled, turning around to lean over to sink, “Easier access.”

 

Even laughed, putting the miniature bottle of lube beside him, as he admired Isak’s position. 

 

Bent over for him, with a leaking hard cock, and his ass on display. There was a needy look in Isak’s green eyes, and Even couldn't help but think how much he loved him. 

 

“Even, please.”

 

Even shook his head of his thoughts, moving to kiss Isak’s tailbone, before migrating lower, so his mouth was on Isak’s entrance. He worked his tongue around the puckered skin, and Isak groaned, hiding his face in his arms, trying not to show too much excitement. He was holding back from grinding onto Even’s searching mouth.

 

Isak almost lost it, when Even’s tongue was replaced by a lubed finger, and Even’s mouth found its way over Isak’s taint, sucking at the skin, making Isak want to scream. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Even,” Isak called out, especially when Even curled his finger inside him, dusting over a sensitive bundle inside him. 

 

Even slid in a second finger, moving his lips back up to kiss Isak’s spine, while he worked two digits inside Isak’s entrance. 

 

Isak moaned and cried each time Even pushed his fingers into his prostate, and then his pacing changed. Instead of a slow probing, Even altered his speed to a constant, rhythmic pounding at Isak’s pleasure spot. 

 

Isak was torn between asking Even to stop, and telling him to keep going. Even reached around Isak to slide his hand onto his throbbing member. His hand was covered in a thin layer of lube, and after just a few hithering pumps, Isak lost it, as he moaned a little louder, and welcomed his orgasm. 

 

Even kept his fingers moving inside Isak, letting him work through his release.

 

When Isak slumped against the sink, Even stood, slowly extracting his two fingers from Isak’s hole, pulling an exhausted whimper from Isak with them.

 

Leaning over his boyfriend, Even littered kissing over his neck and the side of his face, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Isak mumbled, catching his breath.

 

While Even washed his hands, Isak got himself decent. 

 

“What do we do about…”

 

Even turned to Isak, with curious raised eyebrows, seeing Isak pointing at something on the floor, with a blush on his face.

 

Isak had shot come across the tile under the sink, causing Even to laugh, “I’d say leave it, but I’d be grossed out if I came into the bathroom and saw that.”

 

“Well, I’m not cleaning it up.”

 

Even rolled his eyes, and shook his head before grabbing a wad of paper towels and squatting to wipe up the mess on the floor, “There, happy?”

 

Isak gave a hum in affirmation, as Even through the tissues away, and came to wrap his arms around Isak’s waist.

 

By habit, Isak slid his arms around Even’s neck, “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

Even chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth, “Always is.”

 

Using Even’s phone, Isak checks the time, “We should get going, though. Lunch is almost over, and I can’t be late to class.”

 

Nodding, Even peppered kisses over Isak’s face, “I’ll see you after school, then?”

 

“Mhmm. Are you coming over?”

 

“If you want me to.”

 

“I always want you to.”

 

“Then, I’ll be there.”

 

They bumped their noses together, just as the lunch bell rang, signalling them to get to class.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> I love youuu!!<3


End file.
